Sunset And Sunrise
by dracoswifeforever
Summary: The end of the war marked the start of a new Golden Era, and New beginnings. And new friendships. When Draco and Hermione are forced to work together... What does that result in?
1. Chapter 1

Draco sighed with contentment. The war was over. Voldemort was gone. His father was in Azkaban and he and his mother had managed to get away without any punishment. He looked around, drinking in the sun, sea and the beautiful bums of the bikini clad girls around him. This was the life. Well, it was, until someone tripped over his legs, fell in the sand next to him and completely ruined his state of mind.  
"Oi, watch where you're going!" He yelled, when he heard a dreamy voice respond.  
"Draco. It's been a long time, hasn't it? How are you?" he looked up to see Luna Lovegood staring at him. Truth be told, this unpredictable woman always scared him a little.  
"I'm good, Luna. You?"  
She gazed at him, with owlish eyes. "I'm good too... Would you like to come to my beach house today? I'd like it if you came." Draco blinked. He rubbed his eyes, and blinked again.  
"um. It's fine. No need."  
"it's not an option, Draco. Be there. At eight. I'll owl you the address."

That evening, Draco looked at himself in the mirror, admiring himself. He had no idea why he was bothering to go, but he had a strange feeling that Luna would hunt him down with a shotgun if he didn't. Or at least lecture him about the destructive properties of a claw of a rimplefunt. He apparated to her doorstep, straightened his tie and knocked. Luna opened the door, wearing a beautiful, dark purple gown that clung to her tiny frame. Her hair was down and she had diamond jewellery. For once, she looked near normal. "these are for you. You look amazing." Draco smiled, handing her a bouquet of flowers. She merely smiled at him and led him into the next room.  
"Draco, you remember Harry and Ginny?"  
Harry Potter looked surprise for a second before nodding slightly. Ginny Weasley just gave him a half smile and turned away. She was wearing a turquoise evening dress, which emphasised her figure. Draco resisted the urge to wolf whistle.  
"oh, and Ron and Hermione, of course!" Why had he agreed to come to this Gryffindor convention?

Ronald Weasley was as ginger as usual and pointedly ignoring Draco. Hermione turned to him and smiled. "What a surprise seeing you here, Malfoy." Her hair was straightened and she was wearing bright red. How typical.

He nodded in response and decided to escape from the awkwardness before Luna could introduce him to more people he never got alone with. He ducked outside, to the patio, after pinching a flute of champagne from the table.

"Weird, isn't it?" He hadn't noticed Hermione slipping out, next to him.

"What is?" He asked.

"Being here. You. Me. There were times when I felt like I'd never make it. But here I am. Here you are."

"Why are you being so nice, Granger?"

"Let's skip the formalities. I'm Hermione. And it seems a bit pointless, doesn't it? Holding onto old grudges and prejudices. I'm not going to hate you forever because you called me a few rude names. I know you went through a lot worse." She gently placed her hand over his, squeezed it, and said, "Let's start over, Draco."

When she said his name, he shivered.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco looked around, his eyes wide open. He didn't mean to stay the night at Luna's beach house. But when Hermione asked him if he would, and Luna had nodded in agreement, staring at him with silver eyes, what else could he have said?

He tiptoed to the front room. "Where'd you think you're going, Malfoy?" Drat. Weasley was up. He turned around to see all of them sitting at the table, eating breakfast. Even though the sight of bacon and sausages made his mouth water, he resisted. "I should really get back."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Hermione smiled, and gestured to the seat next to her. Weasley's eyes narrowed slightly but he didn't say anything. "No one's rooting against you, Malfoy." Potter said, encouragingly.

_This cannot be happening. I must be dreaming_ Draco thought as he sat down.

"So, Malfoy, where've you been since…the war?" Ginny asked him.

"I've been touring the world. America with my mum, Blaise took me to Italy and Greece, Paris with Pansy. God, that woman can SHOP. I wanted a little time off and be alone, so I hit the beaches. I'll be going to Africa in a few weeks." He trailed off towards the end, remembering who he was talking to.

"That sounds fun. We wanted a break too. London's balmy! The prophet's gone crazy!" Potter exclaimed.

"I should be grateful I escaped, huh?" He and Potter shared a rueful smile.

Just then, Ron's cellphone-thingy beeped. He read his text and smiled. "Muggle technology's amazing." He grinned and leant over to kiss Hermione. She, however was reading the text he'd just replied to.

'CNT WAIT 2 TASTE U BABE. I'L BE THERE IN 15.'

"Ron. You're cheating on me?"

Draco could never forget the betrayed look in her eyes.


End file.
